reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lantern
The Lantern is a item featured in Red Dead Redemption and a piece of equipment in Red Dead Redemption 2. Description Red Dead Redemption Lanterns, which burn some kind of oil, are occasionally used in place of electric lights in Red Dead Redemption. When shot or otherwise broken, they explode in a fireball similar to that caused by a fire bottle. The area immediately surrounding the lantern will burn for a short period and people touched by the flames will catch fire, sometimes being killed. The area that is burned will not be affected except for the appearance of a temporary black scorch mark. Shooting a lantern inside the jurisdiction of law enforcement may cause the player to gain a $1 bounty for vandalism. If an NPC is burned by the lantern, the player may be charged with assault or murder and gain a higher bounty. Red Dead Redemption 2 A common fuel-burning lantern.In-game Description. The lantern can be used for light during the night or trailing through dark places. Location They are usually found sitting on crates and tables and hanging from ceilings all over the world. In Red Dead 2, the Lantern is given to the player during Chapter 1 in Colter. It can be found in the Melee section of the Weapon Wheel. Strategy In Red Dead, Lanterns can be useful during gunfights. If an enemy is next to a lantern (often crouching behind a crate with a lantern on top), it is advisable to shoot the lantern. If the enemy catches fire, he will lose much of his health, possibly dying, and be unable to shoot or run for a short period of time. Likewise, it is best to avoid getting too close to lanterns during gunfights as your enemies may have the same idea in mind. In Red Dead 2, while the lantern cannot be used during combat, it is possible for the player to hold a lantern in one hand and a handheld gun in the other. This can be helpful in avoiding a ambush by a foe or animal. Trivia *Throwing Knives and Tomahawks can knock down hanging lanterns, but not ignite them. *Knocking down a lantern will not cause it to explode. Only bullets and explosives can ignite them. *Lanterns do not have to be lit to ignite. *In real life, shooting a lit oil lantern will cause, at most, a very small fireball that would burn for a very brief moment. More likely, however, nothing would happen apart from the lantern being damaged or destroyed. *When you shoot a lantern in a city, you may have a bounty put on your head for "Arson." *If a lantern is against a wall when it ignites, the fire will also occur on the opposite side of the wall, so be mindful of that when shooting at them. *Hanging lanterns can be knocked down by hitting them with your head when running under them. They can then be slowly pushed to a desired location, time permitting. *When a lantern is next to a box of Dynamite and the lantern is shot, it may take a few seconds for the flames to light the fuse of the Dynamite, resulting in the box exploding. Gallery rdr2 Lantern and Gun at same time.png|1st person view of holding a gun and lantern at the same time in RDR2 RDR2-Micah-Snow.jpg|Micah holding a Lantern during Chapter 1 in RDR2 References fr:Lanterne Category:Redemption Items Category:Items in Redemption 2